Troublesome Woman would You Love a Troublesome Man
by ThatAwkwardChick
Summary: Shikamaru is never one to display emotions, even with his current girlfriend Temari.  But when his childhood love reenters his life his emotions are something that become out of his control, especially when his girlfriends brother begins to put the moves on this friend.  Will this jealousy help Shikamaru realize his feelings?  RxR. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A time before chaos plagued the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there was a brief moment of peace that travelled through the land. I was thirteen at the time, a fresh graduate from the academy, training under the guidance of my sensei Asuma, along with my teammates Chojii and Ino. Though most of my time was monopolized between training and missions, whenever I had a moment to breathe it would be spent at home with my neighbor Akane Shibamoto.

She was a sweet girl, a natural beauty. Strong and independent she stood tall and proud, with her long dark brunette hair and pale grey blue eyes. Skin as pale as snow that would slightly tan in the summer sun. Not really my type of girl. Too pretty.. Too perfect. So perfect that her existence was almost taken from a fairytale, living a **perfect** life with her Anbu father, well mannered mother, and new born brother.

They lived on my family's land, not too far from the main estate. Our fathers friends since childhood, our families shared this land for the past two generations. So it became second nature that Akane and I would become friends, just like our dads; almost expected.

My father told me when I was younger that her family was not like most. That they were 'special'. I suppose that's why they were so different from the regular clans that lived in the village. Not that they were a clan, but both Katsuya and his daughter were seen just as strong as those like the Uchiha's were, Inuzukas, or the Nyugas.

It's probably because of their ruthless training, at least eight hours. At times, during our academy days, Akane's father would keep her from class for a more intensive, hands on, approach.

Her training had went so far that at times they would leave for weeks, to months, venturing off to some far off land. And with every trip her power became relentlessly stronger, attracting more attention and more praise.

Though whenever I'd ask what she was training at exactly, her father would always answer that it was for the chuunin exams. But as far as I'm concerned she doesn't need any more practice, she could probably beat up her old man if she wanted to. Such unfathomable strength at such a young age; it could almost compare to that of Anbu level.

But Akane never cared to show off her power, much…Maybe a little. Especially with someone as troublesome as Naruto, who'd take any chance he could to be come stronger, along with Sasuke, they'd monopolize much of her free time so they could learn any technique she could offer. But not only them but people like Kiba and Neji also were drawn to her. But it wasn't only for her power, but also her personality; very easy to get along with. Yet her very being was something of an enigma, plenty of people fell under that spell of hers. Troublesome… Normally I wouldn't have any part with such a person if I could avoid it, but due to the circumstances even I was falling for that spell she seemed to have everyone under.

Even so, with so much attention as the social butterfly she was, something urged by her parents _The more connections you have the better. The safer you'll be Akane…_ Akane sought my attention the most, any chance she could. Weird girl…But secretly I was happy she found my company best to her liking.

Like any other days, where I could escape the annoyances of the village, I would lie in the tall grass lost, becoming one with the earth. Gazing out at the clouds lost in my own thoughts, a distant chime rung in my ears, "Shikamaru!" and it was _her_, seeking _my_ accompaniment. She held a large wooden box in her hands, small game pieces clinking inside as she ran toward me. It was a shogi board, something to brighten up my rather dull day. "Wanna play?" A smirk sneaking it's way onto her lips,it was contagious; a large grin plastered across my face "Yeah".

For hours we'd play in the field, until the sun would begin to set. Each game ending in a draw. And no matter how much time had passed, whether we took breaks just to loaf about, or let silence fill the space between us, Akane would never complain. Almost like she took solace in moments like this; seldom could she laze around as much as I could, training took up most of her time. So I would be lying if I didn't say I was happy that she rather had spend any free moment with me, rather than someone like Naruto or Sasuke…

Missions are a daily part of a shinobi's life, anything to protect and further the village. And her father, one of the most skilled, was called on quite often to assist in plenty of A rank missions.

As always, she and her family sent him off with a smile, expecting their invincible knight to return home when he could, and the fairytale life would resume; everyone happy. But this time would be different.

Weeks had passed since Katsuya's leaving. Akane spent her days training with the others in our class, whilst her mother took care of the home as they awaited for their knight to return. The third week had passed, and still no sign of her father, until three Anbu brought back a corpse to the Hokage.

An occupation as dangerous as being a ninja is one must except death with no regrets, they died in defending their village. This was something to be proud of. In this case, there was no exception. But Akane as young and unexposed to such turmoil in her fairytale life, losing the most important person in her life was more than she could handle at such a young age..

News of her father's demise left her in such a state of hysteria, she felt so powerless. So like any child, who is scared and confused, she ran away from home. For five days no one could find her. Until the sixth day where I happened upon her when headed to our usual spot, it appeared that she didn't get very far; she filthy, tired and near death. Her pale skin now cold and blue, her eyes glossed over into a fog. Breaths gasping for air as her wounds continued to bleed profusely onto ground, staining the earth red. A mark appeared on her neck, three black swirls tattooed into her skin. "Akane?!" On instinct I grabbed her and brought her home.

A rush of people flooded into her cabin home tending to her wounds, her mother sobbing over the fresh death of her husband whilst her eldest child battled for her own life. Hours behind closed doors things remained quiet, only the occasional agonized screams breaking the deafening silence. Finally after some time the multiple ninja that came to Akane's aid left the room, their faces grim with exhaustion and regret. The slightest of whispers under their breath, "They'll have to leave the village" "We'll have to get her to use the remainder of her chakra and open the portal Katsuya used" Even her mother, Kyoko, managed to speak, "We'll stay with my father at our family shrine across the gate. Of course I'll have to find a way to tell Pinako that Katsuya di-" her hand clasped at her mouth, as she again broke into tears.

I watched from afar as they discussed the future of the Shibamotos life, where fate decided to toss them. With just one death, how could things become so chaotic? Why would they have to leave? Though then I didn't know how much trouble Akane was truly in. _"Orochimaru really made his claim on her?"_ And who's this Orochimaru guy?_ "It's amazing that the girl survived on her own that long...Beforethe Nara kid found her" _

A strong presence soon entered the room, Shikaku, my father. Usually a laid back man, this was the first I had ever seen him so cold and stern. It scared me, so I stood in the corner amongst the shadows as he approached my injured friend, a solemn expression plaguing him. "You will leave by sunrise. Orochimaru musn't-" Akane snapped, her own fate being controlled by the likes of others, it unnerved "I will not leave" she growled. Her eyes now aglow with a crimson hue that I never saw before. "For the safety of your family you must leave this place. You know the severity of the situation." "And even so!" the only woman other than my mother to back talk my father, "We'd be safer here! More comfortable here! My fathers remains are-" Shikaku sighed, growing more annoyed by the second "Troublesome…Just like your father" he gave a sad smile, kneeling down he rested his forehead against hers "Akane, for your mother, please. Katsuyas death, you running away and being found half dead yourself…We don't want you to leave…But it's necessary. At least until the Hokage can assess the situation" He got up and turned to leave , I hid closer into the shadows still watching from the dark, "You leave tomorrow at dawn. Katsuya told me of your training with Alchemy in Amestris..Don't worry about the exchange, we will handle that. You will open the gate and leave here." He then swiftly left, leaving her alone; dropping the strong facade she held for so long, Akane fell to the floor heaving...Crying... A sight I never want to see again.

Quietly I retreat from the shadows and into the tense situation in front of me. Shuffling my feet with my hands in my pockets. _What a drag…_ I was never good with sympathy…Or any emotion for that matter, too troublesome. "I'm sorry" was all that I could mutter, even under hushed breath it caught Akane's attention. "I'm sorry" she choked back, her breath hitching another sob. She gave me a sad smile, her pink lips trembling to keep on a brave face. Wrapping my arms around her, I let her tears soak through my shirt. For now I would be the one to comfort her. "Shikamaru" she whimpered, her hands trailing to my shoulders, her tear-filled eyes staring up at me. _Don't do that… _"I don't want to leave the village" _Please don't _"I don't want to leave here" _Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be _"I don't want to leave my friends...I don't want to leave you". Her words pierced through to my heart _Me? Akane I…_ All the lazy days we had spent together crossed my mind and it was then I realized I cared for her…More then I knew. And now I won't ever see her again.

So for the remainder of time we had left I held her close and stroked her hair as she sobbed into my chest. _Troublesome. _But it was the least I could do for her.

She had cried so much she had fallen asleep; the sun was now approaching the sky. It was such a beautiful morning. The orange and purple sky highlighting the high tops of the tree. Carrying her to the meeting spot, her mother and brother already waiting with the Hokage, my father and mother…Leaving her in their care I took to my parents side and watched in silence.

"One of my dearest friends" the Hokage held Haruhi, tears staining her cheeks. Akane looked away disdainfully, her eyes casted to the ground. The Hokage moving to her , kneeling to get to her eye level. "No tears…You will always have a home here. And when the time is right you may come back" he smiled, handing her a small silver trinket…A leaf. "We will see each other again" and a bright light erased the forest, taking the Shibamotos with it.


	2. I Want to Talk to You

Only a year has passed since my fathers death, since our small family picked up our stakes and fled for Japan. The days go by rather slowly running my mothers family shrine. It's…simple, mindless. It helps stray any negative thoughts, like my father.

Mentioning him is forbidden in front of my mother. Memories of him bring us back to too much pain. The wanting to chase the past and go back to our old lives in Konoha. All of our friends….Our home…Well one of our many homes. Though there's no point in dwelling on the past, there's no hope of going back to Konoha. Japan is my home now. The only thing that's keeping me from believing it was all a fantasy is the necklace the Third had given me.

Personally I wish we moved in with the old mans old lady, Pinako; across the gate into Amestris. At least I could live…Freely. Like Konoha, I had certain powers there that I had to train and master; Alchemy. At least it would have been better than here…I'm barred to only my natural strength. Though that's not really a problem, my father had made sure I was properly trained in taijutsu; in case my chakra were ever to diminish.

But Japan isn't all bad. The family gets on well I suppose. Our small piece of happiness growing with time. It's better that we ignore any sadness that could consume us, is what my mother tells me any way.

Regardless I can't help but drift back to the past. I miss home, I miss my friends, I miss _him. _Shikamaru…Since my leaving not a day has gone by since I've had a chance to watch the clouds, or have a challenging game of Shogi. _Hah _Even if he found me…What was the word? Troublesome…_Hmm…_I still yearn to have at least another day to be there…with him.

Especially now that mother has gotten ill. Our little piece of happiness beginning to break oh too soon. She's weaker than I remember. Doctors say it's her constitution, her state of mind.

….

And they were right. Regardless of whatever front my mother had put up to protect me or my brother, her smiles and all were fake…Her illness only continued to get worse until ultimately she had passed…My guess is from a broken heart. Only two years after his death did she out live my father. I and my brother are the last to bare the name Shibamoto.

We now are under the custody of our grandfather, our days much sadder than before. And like my mother, I've grown weak…The mark on my neck adding to my pain of grieving. Like sharp bolts of electricity sparking fire in my blood…Or something.

This pain has brought my grandfather plenty of financial problems as well. Doctors claiming there is nothing wrong with me…When I know there is. It seems I'm nothing but a burden to him, and my younger brother. Thoughts have often crossed my mind on whether or not I should leave them. Sota would never remember. He's too young. And for grandfather, he'd be better without me. Less worry for a man his age.

_Fft! Fuck! _The pain is only getting worse. I feel so useless…Weak. I can't take it! Just lying here day after day wallowing in self pity. First my father, then my mother. And next me? My brother? I can't wait to die. I have to find help. I need to. I need to go back to Konoha.

So in desperation I ran away. Grandpa will take care of Sota. And I…I will try to take care of myself. Before my departure I took the few things I thought necessary. My fathers notes, a few kana that were left behind and of course my leaf pendant.

….

For the next two years I effortlessly tried to cross the gate back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And fruitlessly did I not succeed. My fathers notes on the gate only helping me so far. Countless tries only to come face to face with it's keeper, and a locked door to what I think would be my escape of all this suffering.

My father had warned me when I was younger when crossing the gates. In order to gain something you first must give something. Equivalent exchange he said. But to the Gate Keeper I had nothing to offer. At least that's what I thought.

So with each passing failure the only thought that kept me trying was….a childish hope. That someday I'd get to see my childhood friend again, that if I were to return _home _that my mother and father and brother would all be there awaiting my arrival. That Shikamaru would be lying in the tall grass minding his own business until I or Choji would come a ruin peace and quiet. He'd never admit that he enjoyed our company. But I could tell.

_Nnngh! _The pain just gets worse with each day that passes. I could once tolerate it…But now…_Shit…_I…_Bl..Bah! Ack! _Collapsing in my fresh pool of blood, I lazily hear the clang of metal falling into the iron red puddle. I don't think I'll make it back to Konoha.

Breath becoming labored, my vision begins to haze and I'm left in the darkness of my own mind; necklace clenched in my fist. I feel myself fade into oblivion.

_Cheep cheep. Cheep cheep. _It's bright, even behind closed eyes, the morning sun is blinding. Cotton sheets entangled between my legs, I reach a warm scent fills the air. It smells like jasmine, cherry blossoms, lemon grass. Everything is fresh, new. I'm comfortable, relaxed. The first time in a while actually where I haven't writhed in pain.

_Did I die? _Eyes fluttering open I'm greeted by a familiar surrounding. White walls with espresso brown molding. A dark oak door closed, multiple weapons scattered across the floor. "Home?" I can't believe it? I really had to have died to come here, I muse. But really I'm here… "I'M HOME?!" Ecstatic I leap from my bed, then cautiously still. No illusion. "I'M HOME!"

Ripping the door open I scream into the empty house, "I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME I'M HOME! I AM HOME!" Falling to the floor in hysterics I shush myself, not wanting to cause any attention to the tiny lone cottage in the field. _Please…Please don't let this be a dream._

A small twinge on my neck pinching the skin sends a shiver down my spine. The dull spark returning. "Agh…At least now I know I'm not dead" Collecting myself from the ground I take inventory of what's left my past home. Nothing has really changed since we left four years ago. Except that there's no happy family…

My stomach growls loudly and I groan, "Food" with that thought in mind I leave through the back to forage the field for anything to eat. Once that's done I'll think of a plan on how to get to the Hokage.


	3. Only a Dream?

"Ah man..What a drag" Shikamaru groaned, hands shoved deep into his pockets as his mother barked orders in the early morning. _'Does she ever stop? Why would Dad even put up with such a women?' _"And another thing! Shikamaru! Shikarmaru?! Are you listening?!" His mother snapped, slapping a wooden spoon onto the granite counter. His bored eyes looked back to hers, ablazed, "Yeah yeah. Check the grounds, tend to the deer" he slurred back her orders lazily. Shikaku's eyes smiled over a steaming cup of tea, amused by his sons annoyance, his wife could be very bossy. "Some of the other clan members had seen someone unauthorized near the cottage. Make sure scan all areas for intruders" he grinned, returning to his now cooled drink.

The early morning sun didn't greet Shikamaru as kindly as he'd hope. Tired he slowly trailed along the path, already finished with his task of tending to the deer. He'd check the grounds for the supposed intruder and search the empty cottage for said person. "Really I understand this comes with responsibility and all…But so early in the morning?"

Kicking the old door, it creaked open. Streaks of light flooding the room as dust floated in the air. "Empty…Like always" He sighed, taking a quick walk through of all the rooms, saving Akane's for last. "And like always everything is left in it's place."

The cottage was a place Shikamaru went to often. To escape his nagging mother, Ino…Any troubles that bothered him. No one really would go there unless they had any suspicion to. It made the perfect place to laze about. Though the quaint home brought sad memories along with it. This was the last place he saw _her…_"Akane"

Shuffling his feet on the hard wood floors, he wandered into the seemingly forgotten room. Dropping himself onto the small twin bed, he breathed deeply. It was like Shikamaru could almost smell her. Like she was still there. But that was impossible. Sighing, he got to his feet and soon left the home. WAnting to shake any odd emotions his visit had brought. It just wasn't his style.

"Well" a smirk creeped across his lips as the sun made it's way higher into the sky. Its warm rays bathing him. He would hear his mothers nagging later, but this was the perfect day just to watch the clouds and do nothing. Take a nap in the field. In fact that was where he was headed. His favorite spot that only he, and two other people, knew of.

….

Akane's stomach rumbled in annoyance. It had been only a few hours and still the berries she had found did not satiate her hunger. "Meat" she whined, trudging back to the cottage. Tired she walked up the over grown hill, the wind picking up blowing a refreshing breeze on her back. "What I wouldn't do for something from Ichiraku" she groaned, stumbling up the steep terrain. Peering over the top, she had spotted something brunette and spiky.

Quietly Akane creeped closer to get a better look. A still frame hiding in the tall grass, lounging out their body as they quietly slept. This person looked familiar, almost out of a dream. "Shikamaru?" she breathed, barely a whisper. It travelled through the air reaching is now perked ears. "Hnnn?" he grunted in his sleep, a smile working it's way onto Akane's lips, a gasp heaving from her chest. "Troublesome" he sighed, rolling onto his stomach to see who disturbed his sleep. Any drowsiness gone as his eyes laid upon the strange girl before him.

She had changed, his memory of her betraying him. Her body much frailer than he recalled. Her skin much paler. But her eyes did not betray his. Her face remarkably as young as it was four years ago. Shikamaru, jaw agape, stared silently at the 'ghost' before him. No way in seven hells was Akane in front of him.

Reaching out for him, Akane retreated her hand immediately. The pain on her neck suddenly flaring, bringing her to her knees. "Hey! You alright?" Shikamaru choked, still frozen in the same spot. "I'm fine" she croaked, attempting to regain composure. Yet she was over come from the surge of pain and succumbed to the forced slumber. The last image in her mind was a bewildered Shikamaru stumbling clumsily toward her.

When Akane woke from her brief sleep she was on her back looking up at the clouds, hidden in the tall grass, beside _him. _"So you're awake, huh?" the spiky haired boy sighed. "And here I thought I you were a ghost" Turning to her side, she found him staring blankly towards her. "Same" her lips twisting into an awkward grin.

"So how long have you been back?" "Not long" "Is your mother and brother with you?" "…" "Well?" "Mom died a couple years ago." "Ah..I see…..So you're here alone" "Yeah, just me"

The reunion was something neither had planned. With all failed attempts to return home, Akane never really thought what she would say to her friend. But it was apart of their friendship, those long quiet moments doing nothing….Even after not seeing each other for so long. This is what they did. "By the way….Welcome home Akane"

They had laid in the field until the sun began to set. Akane all forgetting about her hunger and pain. "It's getting late" Shikamaru stretched, slowly rising to his feet. "Asuma planned on training tomorrow so I should head back" Akane remained unmoved, nay her eyes trailed up to the very tall man above her. A twinge of pain shooting across her chest, she didn't want him to leave. Her lips twitched from the serene smile she had all day to that of a frown. "Alright" she sighed, Shikamaru holding out his hand to help her up. '_He's very tall' _much taller than she remembered. A man now…Not a boy. "It really has been a while" Akane laughed softly. "Later then" she turned her back to him and headed for the cottage, disappearing into the tall foliage and shadows.

_"Was it just a dream?"_ he groaned inwardly, walking with both Choji and the ever orders Ino, "Are you two listening?! Asuma sensei will keep us longer if we're anymore late! It's always like this I-" _"It couldn't have been…"_ "Hey Shikamaru…You okay?" "Seriously are you two even listening?! I said-" "Huh?" "You're quiet….More quiet than normal I mean" Choji grunted through mouthfuls of barbecue chips. "Why am I stuck with such morons!" "Yeah Choji don't worry about it" he sighed, gazing emptily ahead, the opening of the training grounds coming into view. Asuma not looking pleased, about half a pack of cigarette buds strewn in the dirt, "You're late guys" he grins, brushing his hands of any remaining ash. "Lets get going"

_"Or maybe it was just the shadows playing tricks on me…" _Shikamaru sighed, just barely dodging another attack from his sensei. "Focus Shikamaru! Get your head outta the clouds!" Another quick punch in the chest and he was on the ground, "Man, what a drag"

He couldn't seem to shake the thought of Akane from his mind. Was she really there? "Really Shikamaru, what's up?" His thoughts disturbed again by Choji, Ino had went home straight from practice. They walked on in silence, Shikamaru only responding with aggravated grunts. "Alright then" "I'll tell you later" They parted ways, leaving Shikamaru back to his own thoughts.

It now dusk he returned to where he saw her last, "Not here" and then the cottage, cautiously entering. Taking survey of all the rooms. "Not here either…Guess it was the shadows" he moaned, tossing his head back and collapsing onto the lone couch. "FUCK!" his voice echoed through out the empty home. And in that ill composed fit of rage he left swiftly back to his home.

Days had passed since his sighting of Akane, thoughts of her being forced out of his mind. It wasn't like him….To be so emotional…From time to time a memory of her would drift through his mind but to hallucinate her? That had never happened before. Sure Shikamaru knew for the first thirteen years of his life but "Shikamaru! Another sighting has been seen in the fields. Go check it out" "Nn..Troublesome"

It took all of his will power to stay away and here he was; the cottage. "Just the shadows, Shikamaru…" Again he walked the _empty _halls "No one" he sighed, sitting onto the stiff couch. "Akane…Why now?" he questioned his sanity. "Now, what?" She grinned shyly from the back door. Shikamaru tensed watching the door become ajar. "You!" "You!" she mocked half heartedly, entering the cottage beaten and bloody. "What happened?" he asked, walking swiftly over to her "I fell down the hill side…I forgot how steep it was" she grunted, holding her neck. "You don't perhaps…By any chance..Have food?" her stomach growled loudly. "Aha…Hahaha" he grabbed her and held her close "I knew I wasn't crazy" he picked her up bridal style, leaving the cottage. "Agh! What?!" she moaned, pounding her fists hard on his broad shoulders. "You're real!" "The hell?! Put me down!" she screamed, trying with all her strength.

"Shikaku…I know our son is rather lazy…But…" "I see" he sighed, shaking his head at Yoshino "I'll go see what's taking so long….For all we know it could be a girl" his lips twitched, brow arching playfully towards her. "Go" she blushed, pushing him out the door.

The unconcerned father walked calmly along the direct trail to his old friends home. "Mmm…What is he doing there so late?" Only a mile away he was in no rush to get there, though curiosity did peak his interest as to why his son would be here of all places. The wind beginning to pick up, a high scream carried along with its blow. Shikaku now on full alert to assess the situation.


	4. You Take It

"Eight games! Eight fucking games!" Akane bellowed, pacing the floor back and forth brooding like a sore loser. "You know you're eighteen years old and you still act like a child" I'm sure it shows, especially now that her cheeks are all red, and her hair ruffled. It's funny in a way, how things could go back to how they were in just a few days. "Well you haven't changed either" there's that smile again, it's contagious I swear. "I still catch you loafing around, watching the clouds." She's wrong though, I have changed…Quite a lot actually. And I'm sure she has too. It's what time does to everybody.

A loud jingle of the pewter door knob catches our attention, instinctly I grab Akane and bring her to the floor. "Shh" I place my hand over her mouth.

His hand is bigger than my face, I swear. That's all I can seem to think about as he keeps me close on the floor…._Get your head out of the gutter Akane _

She's so small and frail. It would amaze me if Akane could still fight in this condition. She said she fell but can I really believe that? If anything were to happen… _No. _Nothing is going to happen to her.

_Shit..What a drag._

The door bursts open and by instinct Shikamaru grabs a handful of ninja stars from his pouch and throws them at the intruder. They just missing him, sticking in the cracks and crevices of the wood.

"Shikamaru!" "Dad?!" "Hey there… Uncle Shikaku" Akane popped up from Shikamaru's hold. "Akane?" "How troublesome…." "What the hell?!" "Why would you just barge in like that?!" "Who was screaming?" "Me…" "Akane" "You? Why?" "Shikamaru" The situation was tense, awkward, and quite comical. The odd triangle of one worded answer and short handed questions. "You touched her?!" "What?! God No!" "What, you wouldn't?!"

"So tell us Akane how were things away from the village?" Yoshino asked while placing a cup of tea, along with a large bowl of soup in front of her guest. Taking a slow sip of the broth, Akanes face dropped some. 'If only you really knew…'

"It wasn't so bad, _at first_" she spoke in between sips of broth and tea "We lived with my grandfather in Japan; mother, brother and I." A clang of the spoon broke the short silence as she took another sip of tea "This is very good Yoshi" she smiled.

Shikamaru and his father sat in the other room, letting the girls catch up. "So when exactly did she get here?" "Probably when the sitings of an intruder on our land started."

"When exactly did Kyoko die?" "Two years after my father. She requested to be buried here…But I -" "I understand dear, I wish we were there for you"

"Moms unusually quiet" "Mmm"

"I just wish I got to say goodbye" Yoshinos face was stone cold and solemn, her words only a whisper. "I'm sure she knows that"

"Did I go deaf?" "Was about to ask you the same thing"

"Yoshi, please" Akane sighed, rubbing the back of her neck "Don't cry…"

"Mom cries?" "Stop being an ass Shikamaru"

"You're right. I should be thrilled, my little Akane is back. You were the perfect child" Yoshino smiled sadly, moving the hair from Akane's left eye. "You're too kind" Akane laughed.

"Perfect my ass…" "Better than you." "Apple doesn't fall to far from the tree"

"I can't have you stay in the depressing cottage" "Ah no really! I'm happy there" "You don't have proper care there!" Yoshino's bossiness returning "Look you're all bones" Akane flushed, turning her gaze awkwardly away. _I've kind of been like this since leaving the village…_ "Really, if you're going to return being a ninja you need to return your strength!" "Please Yoshi"

"We insist you stay Akane." Shikaku interrupted, saving the poor girl from his wifes wrath. "If not for you, but for your mother and fathers sake at least" With Shikaku, Akane could not argue. He was like a second father to her, if anything he took care of her more than her mother and father. And Yoshino was right, the Nara estate was and is much more of a home then the college ever was. "Ah, alright" She surrendered to their offer. "I'll stay, until I can find a place of my own then." "Done" Shikaku and Yoshino nodded, their eyes trailing across the room to the newly joined Shikamaru. His bored expression returning their mischievous one _What are they thinking? _

"In the mean time, until we get the guest room ready, you're welcome to Shikamaru's room. He can sleep on the futon." "Ah, no…That's quite alright. I'll take the futon" "I insist" Yoshino pressured her with a hard smile. Shikamaru sighed, placing his hand gently on Akane's shoulder "You'll never win with her, trust me. I'll take the futon" he rolled his eyes. "Very good" Yoshino stood, headed for her sons bedroom. "You must be exhausted, go take a bath and once you're done you'll be able to rest." "We'll discuss your training, amongst other things in the morning" Shikaku spoke calmly. _Training? I don't need any training..._

After a nice warm bath, Akane sleepily walked, in her fluffy red towel, through the deserted house to Shikamaru's room. Two hours surrounded in steam would do that to a person. But she was thankful for the full access to the home, it had seemed like ages since she had eaten a home cooked meal and had been thoroughly cleaned. In Japan it was a lot harder to come by when you're living on your own…No home, no job. At times she had to resort to stealing, and that didn't always turn out well for her. So this, here in the Nara home was paradise. _I'm finally home…_ She still couldn't believe it.

Tip toeing across the long hallway, each step seemed to creak the wooden floor. _Shush floor! _But still no sight of anyone. _Good, everyones still asleep. _Almost galloping across the house, she entered Shikamarus' room quietly, attempting to muffle any sound as not to wake him. But then again _He is a deep sleeper._

Softly snoring, already on the floor, Shikamaru slept in his usual position, fingers laced behind his head. Akane smiled softly, somethings really never change. Her eyes glimpsed at the bed, a thin robe was already laid out for her, in the lack of light it looked like a dark green. Dropping her towel, she quickly slipped on the thin fabric, tying it tightly in bow across her waist. The whole time her eyes locked onto the dormant form on the floor, making sure he wasn't awake.

Returning to his side her back slid down the wall, her eyes heavy with sleep. The slight thud her body made, waking her friend. "Akane, you should be on the bed" he grumbled annoyed. "You take it" she yawned, making herself comfortable in the corner. "Oh no you don't" he quickly grabbed, jolting her off the floor. "Bed" he said sternly. "Floor" "I really rather not hear my moms nagging first thing in the morning. It's kind of a drag" He glared, causing Akane to giggle. _There's that smile _His face faltering, it really was contagious. "Look I'm not up for arguing" he placed her on the bed, pulling the sheets over her quickly, taking a spot next to her on his side on the bed. "You'll sleep here?" She eyed him. He only stared quietly, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Yes" he sighed. _Or until you fall asleep. _"Good night" "Good night, Akane"


	5. Awkward Encounter

**I thought I'd try to hold back on authors notes. But here we are. An authors note... **

**First I'd like to apologize for my many typos. I re-read my work constantly _after_ I upload it onto the site, to see any mistakes I may have made. And I have seen plenty. One of the biggest would be Akane's mother. In chapter one I said Akane's mothers name was Haruhi, but in chapter three I had changed it to Kyoko. To clarify, her name is Kyoko, it flows better. **

**Also:**

**The ages of the characters are probably, horribly, mismatched to that of the ages of the episodes the  
>story will correspond with. Forgive me, but that's how the story will flow. <strong>

**A lot of this story you might think this plot as a cliche. Yes, it is. Most stories are, whether it be in books or fanfiction; ideas are RECYCLED. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you stop reading. **

**Still reading? Congratulations, you're my new favorite person on the internet... However I hope who ever is reading my work enjoys the story. I do take  
>requests, so if you have anything in mind let me know, and I'll take it into consideration; leave your ideas in your comments.<strong>

**-ThatAwkwardChick **

_'Mmm'_ The morning is nostalgic, with the smell of earth filling Akane's morning senses. Cuddling closer to the warmth, her fingers clutched at the heat, bringing  
>herself closer into it.<p>

It smells of a light perfume, something almost of a butter scent; coconut maybe? Just one of those scents that instantly relazes the body,  
>something as addicting as drug that one would want to keep inhaling. Shikamaru embraced the sensation, holding onto the intoxicating scent. He shifted in the bed and cradled Akane to his chest, his nose buried in her long tresses of hair. The strands tickling him, a sneeze coming on, disturbing his slumbered bliss. 'Shit' He held his breath, waiting for it to pass, his chest jumping as the need left.<p>

Her lips curled into a smile, as the mini earth quake shook her slightly. Hoever, it chased away the happy dreams that hid behind her closed eyes. Trying to return to that other reality she rubbed her face closer into the soft cotton fabric that molded to Shikamaru's toned chest in attempt to go back to her  
>other dreamy world.<p>

Shikamaru already awake, soon awoke. Even though his sleep was interrupted, it was one of the best nights sleep he had had in a long time. Looking down to the tiny girl he had his arms wrapped around his relaxed demeanor soon melted away, replaced by a calm panic. "Crap" he muttered into her hair, slowly trying to snake his arms away. But she clung tighter to him,

He had to escape, get back to the futon, and pretend that this never happened. _She'll think I'm some type of perv _he inwardly groaned. Ino or Temari would have a field day with this. Especially Temari..She'd kick his ass. _'Why?_' Not like he cared. They were just friends, not even friends, aquaintances. He sighed, "Oh man"

"Shikamaru" Akane groaned, recalling his attention; his heart stopping. The heat was pleasant for only a short time, soon she felt over powered by this extreme warmth. "Get off" she pushed, he unbudging. Rather than having him fall of the bed, "Oww!" she instead fell onto the floor, sheets and all. Biting his tongue, Shikamaru supressed a laugh. "Well now that you're up" he chuckled softly "Leave me alone" she groaned, pulling the sheets over her head, eyes glaring through the open slits, staring at the alarm clock behind him. "Who would wake up this early?" Her thoughts still in a thick haze, realizing "Why are you up this early?"

A slight knock on the door, a loud voice trailing away "BREAKFAST" Yoshino up and ready by the crack of dawn...

Begrudgingly both Akane and Shikamaru left the cozy confines of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Yoshino was alreadu up making breakfast for her family. It was normally like this, Akane could recall. Whenever the Nara's would take care of her when her parents were to busy or away, they usually were, she would always stay with Shikamarus family. If anything, they were more her family then her own parents, Shikaku and Yoshino were around much more than Katsuya and Kyoko...

_It's so early_, she could barely keep her eyes open let alone chew her food. Morning like today reminded her of memories from an earlier timeLost in thought she stared Her father would always wake her up at dawn to train, and she was always eager to learn. They would spend hours in the forest practicing all types of Jutsu, her father trying to make her the perfect ninja. But that was when her body was strong...After these past few years, trying to stay alive was enough of a battle for her. _'Shikaku is right, I need training' _

Half way through their meal, the Nara men falling asleep at their plates, Akane barely able to finish her breakfast, took it upon her self to help Yoshino clean the left over pots and pans from breakfast. Mindless work, it didn't need to much focus, so it surprised her when the soapy pot slipped from her hands;the clang of metal disturbing Akane from her trance. Absentmindedly she spoke aloud, trying to shake the awkward attention she might of acheived "Shikaku, I was wondering…" Akane spoke quietly, "Hmm?" "When would it be wise to see the Third? I know we have things to discuss." His sleepy eyes now wide awake "Ah…." The family of three stared awkwardly at her...Her chance at chasing away the spotlight now gone "What?" she asked embarrassed "That's right, you wouldn't know" Shikamaru glanced up from his plate "Know what?"

"It was in the middle of the Chuunin exams" Shikamaru explained "A few months after you had left." "What happened?" The spiky haired young man gave a heavy sigh, "An ambush from the sand, to try and take over the village. Orochimaru the leader of the operation" "Orochimaru?" she spoke outraged. Shikamaru nodded his head silently "The Third Hokage managed to save the village but not before his life was taken" Her eyes glossed over, knees becoming weak, _The old man can't be dead_. Akane clutched the marble countertop hunched over. "Akane dear?" "I'm sorry Yoshi, I think I'm going to be" not even finishing her sentence blood poured from her mouth "Blood?" "Blood?!" "We should get her to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible! She'll know what to do." Shikamaru froze as Shikaku all but flipped the kitchen table over to get to Akane, blood staining her lips and the dark granite tiled floor. "Shikamaru! Run ahead to Lady Hokage! I'll be along with Akane shortly!"

Shikamaru soon left to give word to the Hokage. And after gathering Akane and her belongings, her fathers notes and her leaf necklace, Shikaku ran full speed to Tsunade.

_Everything's so blurry? So. Much. Wind. And my mouth tastes...ick… I must of had another attack. Not surprising. The pain seems to be getting worse these past few days, and just when things started to get better…_

Her eyelids fluttering closed, she let the familiar blacks take hold of her consciousness, letting her fall back into that shadowy pit; Shikaku rushing as fast as he could to the Hokages'.

Akane now stabilized and under sedation was under the care of Tsunades pupil, Sakura, Shikaku and the Hokage took to talking of Akane's current state and what would become of her.

"By the Third Hokages notes, this girl should be in the best physical shape but by the looks of her" amber eyes lifted from multiple scrolls scattered across her desk to the frail girl lying in the next room over "she's practically skeletal. No doubt from Orochimaru past doings" Tsunade spoke disdainfully.

The room was brightly lit with natural light, bright rays pouring in through the cracks of the large windows. Shikaku stood opposite of Tsunade, sitting at her desk. Shikamaru sat in the room over with an ever busy Sakura, ordered to watch over Akane and report if any other ailments had made themselves known.

"The curse mark had been barely sealed, it almost looks as if it's been slowly poisoning her." "That makes sense, it was a rush job as I can recall" Shikaku sighed "However, handling the pain for so long on her own, she must be remarkably strong, aside from her current appearance." Lady Tsunade said impressed. "What will you do Lady Hokage?" "Hmm. I suppose I'll have to take her under my wing" she sighed "I'll get her back into shape, and train her." Shuffling through the amount of paper work on her desk, she brought up another file that Shikaku had brought, Katsuyas notes "Her father's will was incredibly coded. Her training schedule and the amount of power this child has is unfathomable. Almost like Na-" she shook her head "She should receive intensive training, to the point where it could almost kill her" a wicked smirk crossed her pink lips, _a challenge_ "How long will it take until she's well?" "Three months time, she will be back to her old self. If not more skilled" Tsunade said confidently.

"She's stable, Lady Tsunade" Sakura spoke softly, Shikamaru following slowly after; his gaze still lingering inside the room. "It's time to leave Shikamaru" Shikaku tilted his head to the door, already taking his leave "Akane's staying here then?" his father nodded "Ah" "You'll be busy while she's away anyway" Tsunade laughed "You're in charge of the Chuunin exams if you don't recall!" Shikamaru sighed _'Three months huh?'_

It's been eight weeks since Akane had reappeared in the village. Five weeks since she left and was take into Tsunade's care.

Only a handful of people know of her return, aside my family and the Hokage; Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and of course Choji. We thought it best to leave Ino out of it, _heh, _her big mouth and all.

I haven't seen Akane since her attack. And since, the old hag has been barking orders down my back. Somehow I got roped into managing this years Chuunin exams. What a drag. My days have been escorting the ever troublesome Temari back and forth from the leaf to the sand.

But it's not all work. Today another, troublesome, familiar face has made its way home.

"Yo Shikamaru!" "Oh hey! If it isn't Naruto! Long time no see!"

"Yeah I know! And it's-Uh hum…What's your name again?"

"Are you serious?! You don't remember?!"

"Hey Shikamaru, you taking her on a date?" Naruto grinned, Shikamaru and Temari blushing together.

Eight weeks under this woman's eye. And she, along with my other sensei''s, are ridiculously brutal. I can't remember, ever, pushing my body to this extent of pain. Today I broke two ribs, and sprained my wrist. I can't help but wonder if the Third would ever be this cruel. Not like this woman..."AGAIN!" she screams, my fist hits another tall tree and it breaks from it's trunk and fall to the forests floor and causes the ground to shake. Today's focus is on pure strength, over. Thank God. And I thought the genjutsu training was excrutiating "I think that's enough for today. Lets go get some food" "FOOD!"

It's sunset, and I think I killed about sixty-three trees today, we better be done.

"You've gained weight Akane, you look much better." "Mmm probably the Ramen, I eat about six bowls a week" I sloppily slurp down my noodles, Ichiraku how I've missed you! Tsunade looks surprised " You know you're not allowed out without an escort. Who takes you, and so often?" "Hmm. Being a pretty girl has it's advantages, like you say! Hah!" "Who Akane?" "Kakashi sensei normally. But Asuma will take me for some barbecue too. But that's a rarity." "Hmm, got them wrapped around your finger" she continues eating and orders a bottle of sake. This is going to be a rather long night; she nurses her drink precariously.

I haven't seen Shikamaru since that morning during breakfast. Only sneak peaks down the hall, or from a window. I feel like a stalker, bah… Tsunade says he's very busy and I shouldn't bother, I have my own worries. She's right, I should focus on the goal ahead.Return my strength and become stronger. And from there, I suppose readopt my old ninja life.

"Agh! Lady Tsunade! Too much to drink again, you old hag!" her weight fully rested on my shoulders, she gives a swift punch to my side "Children should respect their elders!" she mumbles as we walk back home.

Twelve Weeks….

"Hey Old Lady Old Lady!" A loud, annoying, familiar voice pierces Akane's ears, a rush a blonde hair and blue eyes buzz by. The reminiscent orange jumpsuit sparking her memory. _Ahh Naruto, _she laughed at the obviously aggravated Tsunade before quietly resuming the menial labor her master had tasked her to do; Organizing files.

"Naruto!" she throws a large book at him, papers fly everywhere. _No doubt I'll have to clean that up_.. "Jiraiya" she nods, the ash white haired man nods back, his eyes catching onto the young woman humming in the corner, organizing scrolls. Lightly tanned skin. Her body is full and supple in all the right places, thighs perfectly toned, stomach flat and sculpted, and chest the perfect size; C cup. "'Now now, who do we have here?" He rushes to Akane's side, handing her the next scroll she's about to reach. "Ah!" Her pale blue grey eyes look up in surprise "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be doing chores. You should be outside, in the hot springs" Her face drops, cheeks blushing as she turns away. Her body may have returned to its strongest state, but her social skills needed work especially with "PERVY SAGE!"

His bright blue eyes locked with her dull orbs, a spark crossing his face. His mouth in a large smile, his voice bellowing loud "I know you, don't I?" He pushes Jiraiya out of the way, kneeling down and becoming eye level with Akane. "Ah, yes. Yes you do I'm-" "AKANE!" Tsunade yells, breaking the trance she had with the yellow haired boy "Back to work!" "Yes, Lady Tsunade!" She mumbles incoherent insults under her breath, that of which only Naruto can hear, he grins, still kneeling down on the floor with her, "Akane? Now I know I've heard that name before." "AKANE!" "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

Swiftly Naruto helped Akane escape the old woman's badgering for the moment. It wasn't training, so she shouldn't get into too much trouble. Besides, it had been a while since Akane got to experience the night life of the village, and with a f person other than her sensei's. "It wouldn't surprise me if you don't remember me. It's been a long time since we've seen each other Naruto" She smiles, as they walk down the abandoned street towards the academy. "But we were friends in the academy" He looked up to the starry sky, squinting his eyes, vaguely recalling an old memory "We had pranked Iruka sensei together..A couple of times" he laughed. "Mmmhm" she smiled warmly, catching him off guard.

"Yeah! You were gone a long time. Was it training?" He asked curiously, pushing Akane on the lone swing that hung from the tree in of front the Academy. "No, something more complicated" Not looking behind her, she brushed aside her long hair, revealing the sealed curse mark. Naruto froze, jerking the swing to a stop. "Orochimaru?!" he whispered angrily "I had to leave, the Third believed he was targeting me. For what I still don't know" "Just like Sasuke" "Sakura had told me, that during the Chuunin exams he had run off"

Sakura had also been training under Tsunade along with Akane. She had tended to most of Akane's ailments, along side Tsunade of course, and had noticed the curse mark. Of course this piqued her curiosity, which lead to the topic of Sasuke...

"Yeah and now he's gone" he frowned. "But we'll get him back, and kill Orochimaru" he was unusually quiet. "Not just for him now but for you too, Akane"

Hopping off the swing, she leaned through the rope and grabbed him into a hug, "Thank you Naruto" she heaved, holding back any tears that threatened to prick her eyes. He could only awkwardly hold her back. unsure how to assess the mood.

"Why don't I take you home, Akane?" "Sounds good" She let go immediately of the hug, blushing "Sorry, Naruto"

"Akane should be fine Tsunade" Jiraiya laughed, tilting his head back, taking another shot of the rice wine. "Mmm but with someone like Naruto?" she mumbled, nursing her drink. "Naruto has grown a great deal these past three years!" Jiraiya exclaimed "And that's Katsuya's daughter huh? She's grown up nicely" He smiled creepily, earning a hard smack from his friend "Pervert"

"I'll need you to train Akane as well, Jiraiya" she held her head the alcohol painting her cheeks pink; they already downed a bottle a piece. "Oh? What's in it for me?" Tsunade sighed "A possible glimpse at her naked body, I don't know" she growled, they both now starting their second bottle each.

"Weird that that annoying kid thought we were on a date huh?" Temari asked nonchalantly to Shikamaru, whose face was as bored as ever. "Naruto can be a bit blunt" he yawned. They were down in the shopping district, where plenty of inns stood, windows and doorways dimly lit, lighting down the street. It was the exact opposite end of the village from where Shikamaru lived _What a drag,_ Such a long walk, but by now, he was used to it. For these past three months, spending the majority of his time with Temari, and it wasn't _so _bad.

"Well until tomorrow" "Yeah" Temari eyed him uncomfortably, he returning the expression impassively. "Tomorrow's the last day we'll be spending with each other before the exams" "Yeah?" "Don't you get what I'm trying to say?!" "Hmm?" His eyes growing a bit wider.

"Hey isn't that Shikamaru?" Akane squinted ahead, even in the dim lights she could make out his spiky ponytail. He was with someone, she noted, and they were close. Too close? _Too close! _Her mind screamed "Nya?!"

Leaning in, Temari kissed Shikamaru abruptly; gently, taking him aback. "Tomorrow right?" she blushed, her eyes darting away. "Yeah. Tomorrow" he said in a hushed voice.


End file.
